Ashen Memories
by AnimeMitsukai
Summary: A fanfiction depicting HaruxRin and TohruxKyou pairings.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Furuba... Well, this is my Haru/Rin & Tohru/Kyo fic, so I hope everyone enjoys!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo's eyes narrowed at the dog. Stalking from the room, he cursed loudly. His breath came out in shallow gasps as he leaned against a short stone wall cast with a shade of flora, "Shigure... He – I can't.. His fucking words contain little or no apparent 'lucidity'. . ." Sniffing the air, he sneezed from the scent of blossoms. Stumbling forward, his gaze tilted to the ground – where three diminutive cats had meandered en route for him. _Why had he brought up the topic of Tohru..? Did he know that it would anger me?_

"What the-" His voice was cut off by the incessant meowing and purring issuing from the kittens. A scowl etched on his face, he tread heavily toward the trunk of a large sakura-tree. Placing one foot at the base, he heightened himself onto a substantial branch. His present complacent posture was short-lived, and he had known so. Moments later his facial expression became dazed as dagger-like claws punctured his leg. In less than two minutes a swarm of felines engulfed him completely; he merely sat with a dismal appearance.

Hearing the opening of a screen, Kyo's view refocused upon the figure of the man he had only just evaded ten minutes ago. A growl of anger escaped his lips as he realized that he was clutching a camera in one hand and speaking on the phone with his other. The novelist's voice rang out load and almost in a teasing manner, "Yes, Ayame. Of course I am taking a picture of little Kyo-"

Kyo glared fiercely toward Shigure as he attempted to climb down from the cherry tree he had positioned himself in. _I just left his damn presence inside.. and now he has to appear and irritate me further! _Descending from the vegetation - his legs still ensnared within a mass of furry kittens - he opened his mouth in reprisal, "Don't you come skipping in here- next thing and you will be calling that _rat's_-"

His expression was glowering as Kyo watched the dog twirl a camera idly in his hands, "You- I will smash-" Stalking forward, his eyes seemed permanently narrowed while his mouth was etched with anger.

Standing only mere feet from Shigure, his temper was flaring, "I-" His voice was drowned out by another chorus of meowing and purring noises.

**An hour before:**

Sitting outside Kazuma's Dojo, Hatsuharu placed his head upon his knees. One hand lay upon the soft grass stirring with the light breeze. His own words which he had 'enlightened' Akito with recreated within his thoughts. _'I like her.. That's why! And you knew it right from the start!' _He had demanded to see Rin.. i _I hoped that she would place all her faith within me.. but... Was it only selfishness/i _

Haru pushed himself from the seemingly parched ground, gazing up at the darkening sky. Rain would soon cascade down, reviving what had begun to wither and fade.. _Is the same possible for Rin and I? May our love ever be completely mended? _He once again seemed lost.. as he always had been.

**Present:**

His breath coming out in visible haze from the frigid air, Hatsuharu nonchalantly leaned against the side of one of Kaibara High's side entrances. As his hand grasped onto the tinted goggles at his side, his head remained inclined toward the tandem he had often traversed on. Closing his eyes, he remained calm – attempting to disregard the fact that fragments of his bike lay strewn across the small parking lot. Sharply turning his head – attentive at abrupt movement he had heard – he clenched his fists, seeing the vivid orange hairedneko stalking away around the corner of the building. Haru strode forward - his eyes narrowed – ready to lash out at Kyo once they stood to face each other.

"What the hell are you doing following me?" Kyo shouted subliminally. He appeared irritated, and Haru simply deduced that the basis was either Yuki or Tohru.

"Get in a fight with your _girlfriend_ -" Haru began, his composure breaking. His face was now mere inches from Kyo, and they both situated themselves in a fighting stance. "Come on kitten boy! Wanna' lose another fight?"


End file.
